Dances With A Fox
by Mother Procrastinator
Summary: Naruto secretly loves to dance, but when his secret dancing spot is discovered where would he go? Fairy tales come to life, love is weaved, and desires are played out. Sex, violence, language. Pairings: SasuXNaru, KashiXIru, hint of LeeSaku


**Disclaimer: **The characters of _Naruto _are not mine… for now. Nor do I own any song lyrics/stories that are displayed in this fanfic I will tell what they are and the original artist as we come by them. (Honestly, if I actually created any of these, I would probably have a lot better grammar skills than that are being displayed in my fics) **Story: **_The Twelve Dancing Princesses _By The Brothers Grimm. **Song:** _Simple and Clean (remix) By Hikaru Utada_

**Pairings: **SasuXNaru, KashiXIru, hint of LeeSaku

**Warnings:** Yaoi, sex, language.

**Summary: **Naruto secretly loves to dance, but when his secret dancing spot is discovered where would he go? Fairy tales come to life, love is weaved, and desires are played out.

* * *

The Dancing Fox-Prologue 

_Twelve beautiful princesses slept in twelve beds in the same room; every night their doors were securely locked, but in the morning their shoes were found to be worn through as if they had been dancing all night._

_The king, perplexed, promised his kingdom and a daughter to any man who could discover the princesses' secret within three days and three nights, but those who failed within the set time limit would be put to death._

_An old soldier returned from war came to the king's call after several princes had failed in the endeavour to discover the princesses' secret. Whilst traveling through a wood he came upon an old woman, who gave him an invisibility cloak and told him not to eat or drink anything given to him by one of the princesses who would come to him in the evening, and to pretend to be fast asleep after the princess left._

_The soldier was well received at the palace just as the others had been and indeed, in the evening, the eldest princess came to his chamber and offered him a cup of wine. The soldier, remembering the old woman's advice, threw it away secretly and began to snore very loudly as if asleep._

_The princesses, sure that the soldier was asleep, dressed themselves in fine clothes and escaped from their room by a trap door in the floor. The soldier, seeing this, donned his invisibility cloak and followed them down. He trod on the gown of the youngest princess, whose cry to her sisters that all was not right was rebuffed by the eldest. The passageway led them to three groves of trees; the first having leaves of silver, the second of gold, and the third of diamonds. The soldier, wishing for a token, broke off a branch from each grove; only the youngest princess heard the noises made, and voiced concerns that the eldest princess again ignored._

_They walked on until they came upon a great lake. Twelve boats with twelve princes in them were waiting. Each princess went into one, and the soldier stepped into the same boat as the youngest. On the other side of the lake was a castle, into which they all went in and danced the night away._

_The princesses danced until their shoes were worn through and they were obliged to leave. This strange adventure went on the second and third nights, and everything happened just as before, except that on the third night the soldier carried away a golden cup as a token of where he had been. When it came time for him to declare the princesses' secret, he went before the king with the three branches and the golden cup, and told the king all he had seen. The princesses saw there was no use to deny the truth, and confessed. The soldier chose the eldest princess as his bride for he was not a very young man, and was made the king's heir._

* * *

Naruto closed the book that he was reading, 'The Twelve Dancing Princesses', it was his favorite book when he was a child, and now, at 16 years of age, it still is. He gently rubbed his hand across its old cover, it was a simple dark red cover with golden letters that told what the story was, there were two golden circles with an elaborate design on the front featuring twelve pictures, six on the outer circle and six on the inner, going in order of the zodiac going clockwise switching from the outer circle to the inner circle.

Naruto closed his eyes as he gently hugged the book to his chest while emitting a sigh of content. As he held the book, Naruto imagined how much simpler his life would be if he was free, free to express himself. But in reality, he cant, they just wouldn't understand. But whenever he read that story he felt happy.

Opening his eyes to reveal pools of cerulean, he got up from the couch and walked to his backpack that was lying by the door of his apartment and carefully placed the book inside. Then, he went to his room and took some portable speakers and a Discman and packed them into the bag as well. He donned his bag and left the apartment.

About half an hour later, Naruto was walking through a part of the forest in Konoha. It was late into the night and Naruto only had the moon to guide him towards his secret spot. Shortly Naruto arrived at a clearing hidden by a thick wall of tree's and bushes. Barely anyone came to this spot and it was far enough away from Konoha so that no one would hear anything. Naruto then took off his backpack and started to set up, he took out the speakers and Discman and connected them and then he inserted the CD. Before he got started, Naruto took off his black and orange jacket to reveal a black, sleeveless fishnet shirt covering his well toned muscles, and set it beside his backpack.

Naruto then pushed play on the CD player and he just let the music take him away; away from this place, this world, this life…

You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said,

Raising his hands to the sky, he brings them down swift and fluidly. His feet move on their own accord, as if they belonged to the music itself.

"Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What i meant when i said 'No.'"  
I don't think life is quite that simple

He saw nothing, he felt nothing, there was just the music guiding his limbs.

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

His arms moved like the wind, flowing in and around each other; his legs flowing about him like water.

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

He was free, free of the hate, free of the death, free of the worry, free of the pain. The music washing his sorrows away like the rain.

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

Peaceful indulgence.

His movements slowed as the song ended, his hands making a movement on his face like wiping away water from his brow when the last note was played. Yawning, the blond quickly gathered up his belongings, unplugging the speakers from the Discman and replacing the disc into its respected case. Hanging the backpack over his shoulder, he set off for home, it was late and he only had time to do one song, but he wished that he could just dance all the time.

Whenever he danced, Naruto felt that he was in his own world, he didn't have to fight anymore, and he didn't have to feel the piercing hate of the villagers for the actions that was not caused by him at around his birth. He was at peace.

As he was leaving however he neglected to notice the pair of eyes that were watching him dance, but they disappeared just as soon as Naruto left the clearing, leaving the clearing absolutely deserted.

* * *

**A/N: **YEAHHH!!!!1 I finally finished the prologue for this thing!!! Ok I know its a little bit dry, but give me a break! this is my first song and dance fic! I dont really know how to write these, but hey least I gave it a shot. Now on to updates, Santa Uzumaki is on temporary haiatus while as for the fox's gift from a dog is still a work in progress Im trying to get these chapters done as best I can, just give me time. Anyway please review and tell me what you think Thanks for reading! 


End file.
